


Wait For It

by artemidazohxq



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet Ending, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk confessions, Hugs, Kind of Domestic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions Of Family Members Death, Mentions of Death, They both need a Hug, Trans Kurapika, cw food, drunk kurapika, happy ending to kurapikas story with phantom troupe, it's progressively gets more sad, not really sober leorio, ok that's a lot of tags, watching a movie together
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemidazohxq/pseuds/artemidazohxq
Summary: Leorio i Kurapika spędzają razem jeden wieczór, w czasie którego udaje im się wypić zdecydowanie za dużo alkoholu oraz wyłożyć swoje serca, jak na talerzu, ale hej! Przecież nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło.Prawda?
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> CW FOOD // pojawiają się opisy przygotowywania oraz wspomnienie posiłków w pierwszym, drugim i ostatnim fragmencie  
> Nie ma spojlerów co do fabuły hxh, a to opko to trochę kolorowa wizja tego co mogłoby się wydarzyć gdyby canon był miłym miejscem so here we are. Oh, są wspomnienia co do masakry klanu Kurta oraz śmierci przyjaciela Leorio, która jest trochę bardziej rozbudowana + ofc they drink alcohol ale nie ma nic non consensual.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!!

Leorio się nie upijał. Nie dlatego, że było to według niego moralnie niewłaściwe, każdy mógł napić się od czasu do czasu. Kwestią nie było również to, że nie chciał pić alkoholu, zdecydowanie nie był abstynentem, to można było nim powiedzieć. Poza tym wydawało mu się, że miał większy immunitet alkoholowy, pewnie przez to, że był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany. Aczkolwiek budowa ciała, nawet jeśli coś dawała to i tak nie była wszystkim Leorio po prostu wiedział jaka ilość alkoholu na niego działała. Były to proste rzeczy, których nauczył się przez lata. Lata, które spędził w szkole medycznej, kiedy pił niesamowicie duże ilości alkoholu. Do dziś nie był pewny czy robił to z własnej przyjemności, dlatego, że jego znajomi często wychodzili do barów, czy dlatego, że czuł się tam niesamowicie samotnie.

Nie wydawało mu się, że Gon i Killua był razem samotni, w końcu spędzali czas na Arenie, uczyli się razem Nenu, zmienili się w dwupak, jeden zawsze był połączony z drugim. Natomiast Kurapika był zupełnie inną sprawą, od zawsze był sam, więc czy on nadal czuł, że jest samotny? Czy odczuł to tak bardzo, jak on? Czy zabijał tę samotność szkoleniem się i karmieniem myślami o zrealizowaniu swoich planów? Nie wiedział, jednak on sam rozumiał, jak wiele smutku przynosi samotność, kiedy nie masz przy sobie przyjaciół, bo o dziwo, ten czas, który spędził z nimi wszystkimi w czasie egzaminu na Łowcę, stał się tym kluczowym do uznania, że miał w całej trójce przyjaciół. Przez lata na uczelni, w samotności uczył się, tak jak na egzaminy, jak wielka ilość alkoholu będzie w stanie go powalić na łopatki z mocą Hisoki.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że bardzo konkretny ktoś może nie mieć pojęcia o tym, ile alkoholu jego ciało będzie w stanie przyjąć, nim sprawi, że całkowicie się rozklei.

Tym bardzo konkretnym kimś był Kurapika, który chyba w życiu nie pił alkoholu albo przynajmniej nie w takich ilościach jak tego wieczoru, o czym Leorio miał się dopiero przekonać.

Kiedy blondyn zgodził się na propozycję Leorio, składającą się z: oglądania filmu, zjedzenia wspólnie posiłku oraz spędzenia miło czasu i nadrobienia wszystkich zaległych spotkań, jakie uciekły im przez palce. Jeśli Leorio miał liczyć ile punktów z planu zrealizowali, to był to tylko jeden, a nawet niecały, ponieważ jedynie przygotowali salon do oglądania filmu. Aktualnie, jako że Leorio nauczył się na studiach nie tylko leczyć ludzi, ale też przygotowywać makaron bolognese, całkiem dobry jego zdaniem, postanowił wykorzystać nabyte umiejętności i poczęstować Kurapikę swoim popisowym daniem. Tak naprawdę jedynym, które umiał przygotować w zadowalającym stopniu, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mogło być jego popisowym.

Z radia leciała jakaś piosenka R&B, nie za głośno, ale wystarczająco, aby nieco zagłuszać zwyczajową ciszę, jaka towarzyszyła jego małemu mieszkaniu. Tylko że tym razem nie był sam. Przy wyspie, oddzielającej jadalnię i salon od kuchni stał Kurapika z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina, pasującego do jego kolczyków. Stał, nie patrząc na niego, skupiając się na jakimś frapującym go szczególe butelki wina, którą trzymał drugiej dłoni. Ciężko było mu obojętnie omieść pomieszczenie wzrokiem, kiedy stał w nim Kurapika i miał to na myśli w jak najbardziej pozytywnym sensie. Był to prawdopodobnie najładniejszy człowiek, jakiego widział, poza tym za długo siedział w swojej głowie, aby nie rozumieć, że to, co do niego czuł, zdecydowanie nie było braterską miłością. Pomimo tego, jak skomplikowaną i złożoną jednostką był Kurapika on uwielbiał każdy jego cal, każde jego słowo, nawet to, które wprawiało go w zażenowanie samym sobą. Każda jego część była niesamowita i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek spotkał kogoś takiego jak on. Niezwykle się cieszył, że mógł najnormalniej w świecie spędzić z nim czas.

\- Gapisz się – głos blondyna wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Mam coś na twarzy? – zapytał, przechylając głowę delikatnie na bok.

\- N-nie, nic nie masz – rzucił, ledwo wychodząc z tego starcia żywcem, natychmiast wrócił do mieszania sosu.

Znów zapadła między nimi cisza, ale o dziwo, nie była przytłaczająca, łatwiej jest w niej trwać, kiedy ktoś jest z tobą, tego nauczył się Leorio, a szczególnie jeśli tym kimś był Kurapika. Może za bardzo pozwalał swojej głowie biegać wokół tego tematu, jakim był jego towarzysz, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego zdaniem wszyscy zasłużyli na trochę odpoczynku, a w szczególności blondyn stojący przy wyspie. Wydawało mu się, że cały niemal zniknął przez całą sprawę z Pająkami, nie był tą samą osobą, którą Leorio spotkał na egzaminie na łowcę, ale nadal czuł wobec niego to samo.

Wiele się zmieniło, chociaż tak naprawdę nic nie ruszyło się z miejsca. To dziwne, że naprawdę można było się tak czuć, w końcu Kurapika był inny, zupełnie inny, wydawało mu się, że stoi mniej prosto niż zawsze, kiedy nikt na niego nie patrzy, jakby nosił cały świat na swoich ramionach, oczywiście, kiedy tylko nie był w pracy, wtedy zawsze wyglądał nieskazitelnie. Poza tym miał worki pod oczami. Leorio nie wiedział, ile sypiał w tygodniu, ale nic w jego twarzy nie wskazywało na to, że było to mnóstwo godzin. Poza tym kolejna rzecz, którą zauważył, jego ubrania były wymięte. Oczywiście, nie było to nic wielkiego, każdy mógł pognieść ubrania po całym dniu noszenia, ale one wyglądały tak zawsze, co niezwykle go irytowało, bo może i zachowywał się jak jego matka, ale nigdy nie pozwalał sobie wychodzić z domu w pogniecionej koszuli tak jak Kurapika teraz.

Rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, ale tym razem to on przyłapał blondyna na patrzeniu się.

\- Zrób zdjęcie – rzucił. – Nie będę taki przystojny zawsze.

Kurapika parsknął ni to rozbawiony, ni to z czystego szoku.

\- Nie dziękuję i tak widzę cię wystarczająco często – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Huuuh?! – oznajmił głośno, marszcząc brwi zirytowany. – Co się stało z uprzejmością gościnną?

Kurapika spojrzał na niego, nadal z uśmiechem, który dosięgnął aż jego brązowych oczu. Odstawił butelkę wina na blat i podszedł do niego z kieliszkiem wina. Leorio wyłączył gaz pod gotowym już makaronem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nazywa się to zasada gościnności i dotyczy głównie ciebie – odparł blondyn, popijając łyk wina z kieliszka, zdecydowanie za duży, aby mógł być uznany, za kulturalne picie alkoholu. – Pomóc ci jakoś?

\- Co ty – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając z góry na jego towarzysza. – Szef kuchni Leorio Paladiknight wszystko przygotowuje sam. Możesz się odprężyć, wiesz, co to znaczy, prawda?

\- Ha ha – rzucił, pochylając się delikatnie nad patelnią z sosem bolognese – Może powinniśmy wybrać film?

Leorio zastanowił się nad pytaniem. Rzeczywiście nie wybrali filmu, jak widać, cały ten wieczór był jednym wielkim chaosem, ale wydawało mu się, że cały pomysł spędzenia razem tego wieczoru był na tyle spontaniczny, że Kurapika nie miał okazji mu odmówić, a to było najważniejsze. Kto jak kto, ale blondyn zasługiwał na odpoczynek, szczególnie że Leorio bardzo zależało na tym, aby chociaż przez chwilę mógł się zrelaksować, opuścić swoją gardę. Miło było rozmawiać, jak dawniej, nawet jeśli musiał długo na to czekać. Na wszystkie chwile z jego przyjacielem warto było czekać. Warto było czekać na usłyszenie jego głosu, na zobaczenie jego oczu.

Wydawało mu się, że nie można było bardziej wpaść, a jednak on stał w kuchni i wpadł jak pomidor w sos bolognese, zanurzając się coraz głębiej w tym żenująco ciepłym uczuciu. Nie wiedział jak inaczej opisać to ciepło na jego twarzy, kiedy Kurapika stał obok, tak blisko, że mógł poczuć ciepło emanujące z jego ciała, kiedy obserwował przygotowujący się sos.

Blondyn odsunął się i znowu upił łyk wina, o wiele większy niż wcześniej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe.

Według Leorio każdy potrzebował czasem napić się alkoholu, chociaż była to logika pokręcona jak na kogoś, kto studiował medycynę, wiedział jednak, że może on naprawdę pomóc się człowiekowi odprężyć, a komu jak komu, ale Kurapice by się to przydało, dlatego też pozwolił mu wypijać wino, które wyjął do posiłku, a które powoli znikało, mimo iż on nie był jeszcze gotowy.

Odlał wodę i wrzucił makaron do durszlaka, aby mógł jeszcze do końca odcieknąć.

\- Co robimy w ukryciu? – zapytał Kurapika, odchodząc od kuchenki powolnym krokiem, spoglądając na coś w telefonie.

\- Co w czym? – zapytał, wyłączając gaz pod patelnią z sosem i wyjmując zastawę z szafki.

\- Tytuł filmu – sprostował blondyn, podnosząc wzrok znad telefonu, oświetlony jego poświatą wyglądał na równie zmęczonego, jak zwykle, Leorio zastanowił się, jak wiele nieprzespanych nocy musiało to spowodować. – Wydaje się ciekawy.

\- Możemy go obejrzeć – wzruszył ramionami, tytuł i rodzaj filmu obchodził go tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. – Co o nim piszą? – zagadnął z ciekawości, jednocześnie chwytając szczypcami makaron i przekładając go na pierwszy talerz.

\- Co jest napisane – poprawił go Kurapika.

\- Zamknij się i odpowiedz na pytanie – fuknął na niego, a później usłyszał cichy śmiech.

Przez chwilę zatrzymał się w swojej czynności ze szczypcami z makaronem w połowie drogi na drugi talerz.

\- To mam się zamknąć czy odpowiedzieć? – po tych słowach zrzucił makaron na talerz z cichym plask.

\- Nie dostaniesz zaraz w ogóle jedzenia – podsumował zirytowany, celując w niego szczypcami.

Tak dawno nie słyszał tego śmiechu, że wydawał mu się niemal abstrakcyjny, to wszystko było takie dziwnie, nowe. Czuł się trochę jakby wracał stary Kurapika, nie ten, który odcina się od przyjaciół, lecz ten, który gdzieś zniknął w połowie drogi do swojego celu.

Leorio nigdy nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest stracić całą rodzinę, stracił w życiu jedną ważną dla niego osobę i był zdolny poświęcić wszystko, aby móc jakoś odkupić to, że nie był w stanie jej pomóc.

Chyba przede wszystkim nie chciał stracić kolejnego przyjaciela i wydawało mu się, że i on i Kurapika byli na tej samej stronie, jeśli chodziło o tę sprawę.

\- O wampirach, dostał nawet nagrody – oznajmił zza jego pleców, kiedy on nalewał sos na ich obiadokolację. – Nagroda publiczności, dwa razy, ale drugi raz w jakiejś innej kategorii.

\- Mhm – odparł, starając się nie pobrudzić talerza, chciał, żeby wszystko wyglądało dobrze. – Gotowe! – ucieszył się, odkładając brudną od sosu chochlę do zlewu i zdejmując z siebie fartuch.

Kurapika zbliżył się do talerzy, obserwując porcje makaronu oblaną sosem, obok, w szklanej miseczce stał parmezan. Leorio składając, fartuch obserwował poczynania blondyna, który oglądał posiłek. Następnie pociągnął kolejny łyk czerwonego wina, jednocześnie opróżniając kieliszek. Jeśli miał być szery, to teraz rozumiał, że właśnie to był początek góry lodowej. Wtedy jednak jeszcze nie wiedział, jak tragicznie skutki to przyniesie.

\- To jest twoje popisowe danie? – zapytał, przenosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Dokładnie, a teraz zabieraj talerz.

\- Gdzie będziemy jeść?

\- W salonie – odparł, w końcu mogli usiąść na podłodze i zjeść przy stoliku kawowym, taki przynajmniej miał plan, bo będą mogli oglądać film i delektować się obiadokolacją w spokoju.

Kurapika poszedł więc do salonu, a Leorio podążył za nim wzrokiem, jednocześnie zbierając swój talerz i miskę parmezanu, kiedy przechodził obok wyspy kuchennej, zatrzymał się, aby zabrać jeszcze butelkę wina, ale kiedy podniósł on ją do góry, wydala się niezwykle lekka. Zakręcił delikatnie nadgarstkiem, aby sprawdzić, czy jest coś w środku. Była pusta. Spojrzał na Kurapikę, który siedział już na poduszce na podłodze, jednocześnie wpisując w telewizorze tytuł filmu.

\- Kurapika? – zagadnął, a chłopak przeniósł na niego spojrzenie niemal natychmiast. – Chciałbyś więcej wina?

\- Tak, chętnie – odpowiedział i wrócił do szukania filmu.

I może to był początek góry lodowej tego wieczoru.

↺

Leorio jako lekarz nauczył się kilku rzeczy, pierwsza: nieważne jak bardzo jesteś sfrustrowany, zachowaj to dla siebie (a przynajmniej kiedy ktoś jest w pobliżu), druga: lizaki dla grzecznych dzieci mogą być też twoją nagrodą po ciężkim dniu (naklejki również się w to wliczały, ale jedynie jak szefowa nie widziała), trzecia: obserwować rozwój sytuacji, szczególnie jeśli ktoś przychodzi na kilka wizyt. W tym wypadku opcja numer trzy zaczynała nabierać rozpędu, jakiego się nie spodziewał. Nie chciał też uznawać, że to w pełni jego wina (chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miał on w tym jakiś udział) w końcu mogłoby się wydawać, że każdy dorosły człowiek, mający na koncie nie jedynie lata doświadczenia życiowego, ale także mnóstwo ogólnej ogłady, będzie znał swój limit alkoholowy.

Wszechświat miał swoje tajemnice, a jedną z nich było to, jak jedna z najbardziej zabójczych osób, jakie Leorio miał przyjemność poznać, mogła mieć tak piekielnie słabą głowę do jakiegokolwiek alkoholu. Tutaj nawet nie chodziło o to, że alkohol, który on posiadał w domu, był mocny, bo nie był. To była najzwyczajniejsza butelka czerwonego wina, średnio mocnego, więc jego zawartość procentowa mieściła się pomiędzy jedenastką a czternastką. Może mógł odpuścić, kiedy zobaczył, jak pierwsza połówka butelki wina zniknęła, ale jednocześnie chciał, aby Kurapika czuł się tutaj… dobrze? Nie był pewien, czemu tak zestresował się tym, że blondyn wcale nie czuje się z nim dobrze. Może dlatego, że Kurapika większość życia spędził, goniąc za celem oraz pracując samotnie, nawet Melodia czasem mówiła, że odzwyczaił się od zwyczajności. Natomiast Leorio? On był zwyczajny do bólu.

Może jednak wieczorne spotkanie z dawnym… przyjacielem nie powinno być dla niego czasem na wylewanie z siebie całego bólu egzystencjalnego, szczególnie kiedy Kurapika, skulony na kanapie z niemal pustym kieliszkiem wina w dłoni, na którym trzymał wargi, jakby nie był w stanie się od niego oderwać, wlewał w siebie alkohol mający pewnie na celu stłumienie w sobie tego, co nieprzyjemne.

Policzki blondyna były zaróżowione, miał na nogach różowe skarpetki, zupełnie do niego niepodobne. To zazwyczaj Leorio dbał o to, aby skarpetki były zabawnym dodatkiem do jego eleganckiego stroju, ale nigdy nie widział, żeby Kurapika kupował bądź nosił cokolwiek, co nie było nudną bielą lub czernią, od dawna nie widział go nawet w jego tradycyjnych ubraniach klanu, czymś, co przecież było dla niego takie ważne…

\- Co jest z tymi skarpetkami? – zapytał w końcu Leorio, przerywając ciszę między nimi oraz wchodząc w słowo jednemu z bohaterów filmu.

\- Skarpetkami? – powtórzył Kurapika, jakby wybudzony z jakiegoś transu, jednocześnie zabierając usta z brzegu kieliszka.

Wzrok Leorio jeszcze na chwilę się na nich zatrzymał, nim skupił się na całej twarzy przyjaciela. Blondyn spoglądał na swoje skarpetki, poruszył palcami u nóg, a potem i była to pierwsza rzecz, która sprawiła, że zastanowił się nad przyswajaniem alkoholu przez drobne ciało Kurapiki, a mianowicie chłopak się zaśmiał i nie było to wstrzymane ani przytłumione przez dłoń przyciśniętą do ust, a prawdziwe, dość głośne, wypełniające całe pomieszczenie. Niemal ciepłe, niemal w pewien sposób brzmiące jak dom.

\- Okazuje się, że robienie prania bez pomocy Melodii mogło mnie przerosnąć – wyznał. – Na swoją obronę nie byłem wtedy zbyt przytomny. Kilka moich koszul musiało iść do śmieci.

\- Wyrzuciłeś dobre koszule do śmieci?! – rzucił, jego kruchy portfel i wizja pozbycia się idealnie wyglądających koszul podczas incydentu z praniem wydawało się wielką przesadą.

\- Były różowe – wyjaśnił Kurapika, jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Co za marnotrawstwo, czy ty jesteś przekonany, że nie uderzyłeś się kiedyś mocno w głowę? – zapytał, mogło to brzmieć nieco nietaktownie, ale co taktownego było w czynach jego przyjaciela… chociaż czy to na pewno jego przyjaciel? Czy ktoś, kto wyrzuca dobrej jakości koszule do śmieci, bo są różowe, zasługuje w ogóle na jakikolwiek szacunek?

\- Leorio – głos Kurapiki miał w sobie pewnego rodzaju przyganę.

\- Nie Leoriuj mnie – machnął w jego stronę palcem wskazującym. – Jak mogłeś zmarnować… ile było tych koszul? A zresztą nie mów mi. Jak mogłeś zmarnować dobre koszule, bo były różowe.

\- Bo były różowe – podsumował Kurapika, jednocześnie robiąc kolejną rzecz, która zupełnie do niego nie pasowała, a mianowicie wywracając oczami.

\- To najgłupsze wyjaśnienie, jakie od ciebie otrzymałem, a to jakie gówna jesteś w stanie z siebie wyprodukować, mogłoby zaskoczyć wiele ludzi – odrzekł.

Kurapika przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a następnie się uśmiechnął. Był to delikaty uśmiech, przywoływał wspomnienia, kiedy częściej się tak uśmiechał, przypominał, że gdzieś, pod tą fasadą, pod całym zawalonym światem, który Kurapika trzymał w środku, była nadal ta sama osoba. Ten sam chłopak, którego spotkał na egzaminie na łowcę, irytująco zarozumiały, ale jednocześnie dobry… jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Przypominał sobie o czasach, które były i w których Leorio często myślał, jak byłoby to dotknąć jego rozpromienionej uśmiechem twarzy, choćby na chwilę, czy czułby się tak, jakby trzymał w dłoniach słońce? A później ten uśmiech znikał, stopniowo stawał się cieniem dawnego słońca, jakie z niego wypływało.

Leorio zastanawiał się, co o sercu Kurapiki powiedziałaby Melodia, gdyby spotkała go przed jego zatrudnieniem u rodziny Nostrade, przed tym, jak pozwolił, aby wszystko w jego środku eksplodowało na czerwono.

Leorio żenująco często myślał o tym uśmiechu, kiedy siedział w szkole medycznej i uczył się na egzaminy, i kiedy spoglądał na zdjęcie ich czwórki, które trzymał na półce, i kiedy pił z ludźmi ze studiów, i kiedy tęsknił za każdym swoim przyjacielem z osobna. A później odłożył to na bok. Odłożył wszystko na bok i uczył się, wychodził na piwo może zbyt często, oszczędzał na wielu rzeczach, a jeszcze więcej zdobywał, targując się z innymi.

A później do niego wrócił. I teraz znowu i chociaż brzmiało to godnie politowania, chciał, żeby do niego wracał i wracał, i wracał, i wracał. Wracał tak wiele razy, że Leorio zapomni, że istnieje coś poza tym specjalnym uśmiechem Kurapiki, który był ciepły jak popołudnie w środku lata.

Kurapika odwrócił się, jakby temat został zakończony, chociaż marnotrawstwo koszul nie zostało i w najbliższym czasie nie zostanie mu wybaczone.

\- Może dobrze wyglądałbyś w różowych koszulach – powiedział, nie zamierzając pozwolić temu tematowi umrzeć.

Blondyn poruszył się na swoim miejscu.

\- Nieprofesjonalnie.

\- Ktoś mógł potrzebować tej koszuli – burknął pod nosem.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz koszuli Leorio, mogę dać ci pieniądze – odparł.

Przez chwilę Leorio patrzył się na niego jak wół na malowane wrota. Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć?? „Mogę dać ci pieniądze”, nie był jakimś biedakiem, bynajmniej, żyło mu się całkiem nieźle. Miał nawet wiele kuponów promocyjnych, a kupowanie mleka z bliższą datą ważności pomagało mu i zaoszczędzić i nie pozostawić go na całkowite zmarnowanie się. Leorio był wieloma rzeczami, ale nie kimś, kto potrzebował pieniędzy na ubrania ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie!

A później zobaczył uśmieszek, ten cholerny uśmieszek na ustach Kurapiki, który wskazywał na to, że wracał do swoich irytujących korzeni.

Mimo wszystko, coś w sercu Leorio zabiło mocniej.

\- Ty gnojku – fuknął na niego.

Pomieszczenie po raz kolejny wypełnił śmiech Kurapiki. Ustał, dopiero kiedy wziął ostatniego łyka wina z kieliszka, a później odstawił go na stolik kawowy, aby dolać sobie więcej. Leorio zmierzył go wzrokiem, kiedy blondyn spojrzał na niego przez ramię i rzucił jedynie _ostatni_ , a później nalał połowę kieliszka. Później oparł się o oparcie kanapy i skupił się na filmie. Leorio był przekonany, że nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale i tak zaśmiał się, kiedy miał miejsce jakiś dialog i jednocześnie w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszał, żeby Kurapika śmiał się tak często.

I jak się okazało ten początek był gwoździem do trumny dla w miarę trzeźwego Leorio i już wstawionego Kurapiki.

↺

Jeśli wcześniej Kurapika był delikatnie wstawiony, to teraz był zdecydowanie pijany i Leorio, chociaż nie powinien, czerpał z tego małą przyjemność. Nie z żadnych dziwnych powodów, po prostu w blondynie było tyle żywych uczuć, że aż go to szokowało. Jeśli butelka wina była w stanie sprawić takie cuda, to może częściej powinien zapraszać go na kolacje.

Oczywiście ta sytuacja miała swoje plusy, od tego, że mógł zobaczyć jak Kurapika naprawdę się relaksuje i przez relaksuje, miał na myśli, całkowicie wyłącza tę swoją wielką głowę, z której myśli czasem był w stanie usłyszeć i po prostu pozwalał całemu swojemu ciału i umysłowi odpocząć. Nie wyglądał wtedy, jakby trzymał w tyłku kij, który niezwykle go uwierał przy wykonywaniu prostych czynności, był po prostu… spokojny. I chyba to była ulubiona część Kurapiki według Leorio. Oczywiście były też inne części, które zapisywały się jako minusy na małej liście, którą stworzył w głowie. Pierwsza rzecz Leorio zdecydowanie wolałby, aby Kurapika wybierał sobie inne momenty na okazywanie komuś czułości, które był przekonany, że nawet nie przeszłyby przez barierkę w głowie blondyna o nazwie Zachowania dostępne dla mojej relacji z Leorio. Pierwszą z tych dziwnych rzeczy dzisiaj było to, że w czasie filmu Kurapika ułożył swoje nogi na jego kolanach. Mogło to nie brzmieć zbyt poważnie, ale tak naprawdę było poważne. Śmiertelnie poważne.

Zacznijmy jednak od początkowej analizy. Kurapika po prostu nie robił wielu rzeczy, jeśli kiedykolwiek się przytulili to jedynie za obopólną zgodą i to zawsze z jego inicjatywy. Kurapika wolałby się udusić niż pozwolić komuś go dotknąć. Dlatego było to takie zaskakujące, a, szczególnie że potraktował to, jak coś zwyczajnego.

Leorio został nauczony przez swoją matkę kilku ważnych rzeczy, a jedną z nich było zawsze respektowanie osób, które ci się podobają. W skrócie znaczyło to: żadnego ciągnięcia za warkoczyki, żadnych złośliwości, jeśli chciałeś zdobyć kogoś serce, musiałeś się przyłożyć. I on żył tą zasadą. Dzięki niej był nawet w kilku całkiem miłych związkach. Respektowanie granic komfortu innych ludzi było bardzo ważne, więc kiedy Kurapika zrobił coś takiego, jak położenie nóg na jego kolanach on po prostu nie chciał tego spieprzyć, a mógł zrobić to w każdy możliwy sposób. Można było więc powiedzieć, że mimo wszystko, jeśli blondyn zamierzał kontynuować swoje zupełnie niepasujące do niego zachowania to Leorio może być ciężko odmawiać mu bez urażenia jego pijańczych uczuć, które nosił jak na otwartej dłoni.

Szczególnie że pijany Kurapika miał niezwykłą moc przekonywania, nawet jeśli dalej pozostawał strasznie irytujący, tak jak teraz, kiedy stał obok i pouczał go, jak powinien zmywać sos z talerzy.

Film niedawno się skończył i dzięki bogom, bo Leorio mógł uciec do kuchni pod pretekstem zmywania talerzy, jednocześnie zmuszając Kurapikę do zabrania nóg odzianych w różowe skarpetki z jego kolan. Kiedy wstawali z kanapy, mógł zauważyć, jak blondyn na chwilę traci równowagę, ale niemal równie szybko ją odzyskuje, starając się prawdopodobnie ocalić resztki swojego pijańczego honoru. Było to dla Leorio tak zabawne, że parsknął pod nosem, ale kiedy chłopak posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie, jedynie odwrócił wzrok, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Oj będzie miał się z czego śmiać przez najbliższe tygodnie.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto ma problem ze zrobieniem prania, masz niesamowicie dużo do powiedzenia – rzucił do Kurapiki, kiedy po raz trzeci wytknął mu jakąś głupotę w stylu „najpierw wlewasz płyn na gąbkę, dopiero później szorujesz talerz i to tą szorstką stroną!”

\- Potrafię zrobić pranie – wybronił się bełkotliwym głosem. – Wtedy po prostu byłem… niedyspozycyjny.

\- Niedyspozycyjny w sensie jak dzisiaj? – zażartował i natychmiast poczuł, jak drugi chłopak wbija mu łokieć w brzuch. Rozbawiło go to na tyle, że wybuchnął śmiechem. – Uspokój się K’pika, bo jeszcze przez przypadek poleci na ciebie sos z płynem do naczyń.

Blondyn odburknął jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane słowa pod nosem, ale kulturalnie odszedł, aby dać mu przestrzeń w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków gospodarza.

Kolejna ciekawa rzecz o Kurapice, tym pijanym oczywiście, bardzo często używał języka swojego klanu. Leorio nie znał w nim żadnego słowa, więc wiedział, że kiedy nie potrafi zidentyfikować tego, co mówił blondyn, to prawdopodobnie jest to czymś, co wyniósł jeszcze z czasów, kiedy mieszkał ze swoim klanem. Sam dźwięk tego nieznanego mu języka był bardzo ładny. Kurapika i tak miał specyficzny sposób wymawiania imion, akcentując zupełnie inne literki niż wszyscy, ale brzmiało to w pewien sposób dobrze, tak dobrze, że on mógłby słuchać go godzinami. I to samo działo się, kiedy mówił całe zdania w języku klanu Kurta. Podczas filmu zaczął nawet mu coś tłumaczyć i Leorio zorientował się dopiero po chwili, że nie rozumie ani jednego słowa i wcale nie przez to, że również był w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, nawet jeśli nie było ono tak zjawiskowe, jak to Kurapiki.

Teraz również pomimo lecącego z kranu strumienia wody i jego zaciekłego szorowania gąbką mógł usłyszeć zdania w języku klanu Kurta, które mamrotał (dość głośno) do siebie Kurapika, stojący gdzieś za nim. Bawiło go to, jego całe zachowanie pod wpływem alkoholu, to jak zabawnie chodził, zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, to jak wiele nowych warstw siebie ukazywał i chociaż w mieszkaniu byli tylko oni Leorio nie był pewny, czy każda z nich była przeznaczona dla jego oczu. Nieważne jak bardzo kochał Kurapikę, nie zamierzał przepychać swoich uczuć przez pijanego i niezbyt świadomego chłopaka. Zresztą, pewnie niedługo ten wieczór się skończy, on wsadzi blondyna do taksówki i zapomną o tym wszystkim, co miało miejsce.

Ale jak na razie spokojne mycie naczyń zostało zagłuszone przez donośne słowo wypowiedziane w języku klanu Kurta, które niesamowicie przypominało przekleństwo oraz dźwięk szkła obijającego się o ziemię. Nie rozbijającego się, jedynie uderzającego o posadzkę jego kuchni. Odwrócił się niemal natychmiast, oczywiście nie zapominając o wyłączeniu kranu.

Takie rzeczy, czy zgaszenie światła po wyjściu z jakiegoś pomieszania, niepuszczanie wody z kranu, jeśli nie jest to konieczne lub zachowywanie rzeczy nawet po terminie ważności, aby można było je jakoś wykorzystać, było polityką, którą wyniósł z domu. Wszystko kosztowało pieniądze, a jeśli nie miałeś ich dużo, a byłeś nieuważny, mogłeś wiele stracić na rachunkach, chociażby za prąd i chociaż on był już lekarzem i zarabiał całkiem spore sumy, to jednak ten oszczędnościowy punkt widzenia pozostał i zapewne nie miał go opuścić jeszcze przez długi czas. O ile w ogóle.

Na podłodze leżał kieliszek w nienaruszonym stanie, jedynie powoli sunął w jego stronę. Nim Kurapika zdążył do niego podejść Leorio zbliżył się i zatrzymał go stopą, a następnie uniósł. Obejrzał dokładnie z każdej strony, oczywiście w taki sposób, aby nikt się nie domyślił, że cieszyło go to, że się nie zbił.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział dopiero po chwili Kurapika, tym razem nie w języku klanu Kurta. – Próbowałem zatrzymać go stopą – rzucił, spoglądając na niego, jego wzrok błądził to po jego twarzy, a następnie przeniósł się na jego ramiona.

\- O Boże – zaśmiał się, ten dźwięk, nagły i głośny sprawił, że Kurapika niespokojnie poruszył się na swoim miejscu, marszcząc brwi.

Kiedy tak stał zgarbiony, nie próbując zakryć swojej fatalnej postury, kiedy przydługie włosy opadały mu na twarz, przypominał mu tego chłopaka, którego spotkał kiedyś na łodzi w czasie drogi na Egzamin Łowcy. Było to stare wspomnienie, które nagle jakby zdjął z półki i zdmuchnął z niego kurz.

\- Jesteś pijany – stwierdził Leorio, opierając się o wysunięty kawałek blatu z uśmiechem połowicznie rozbawionym, połowicznie sympatycznym.

\- Nie jestem – zaprzeczył Kurapika, ale brzmiało to niezbyt przekonująco, natomiast niebywale bełkotliwie. – Nie jestem pijany – spróbował ponownie, ale jego słowa dziwnie zrolowały się na języku, przez co pijany zabrzmiało nie jak prawdziwe słowo, a mieszanina dwóch języków, których użytkownikiem był.

\- Jesteś. Jak automat – zaśmiał się z niego, poprawiając podwinięte rękawy koszuli.

Jednak śmiech zamarł w jego ustach, kiedy chłopak naprzeciwko posłał mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Leorio był w osiemdziesięciu procentach pewny, że miało go ono tylko zastraszyć, ale postanowił nie ryzykować, więc po prostu zamilkł, chociaż uśmiechu nie potrafił się pozbyć. Wiedział, jak marne były jego szanse, kiedy zirytuje Kurapikę i chociaż był przekonany, że blondyn był zdecydowanie zbyt rozsądny, aby wszczynać z nim walki z powodu głupiego droczenia się, to jednak nie był pewien, czego może oczekiwać po pijanej wersji jego przyjaciela (lub chłopaka, w którym był szalenie zakochany, ale to brzmiało chyba zbyt nastoletnio, a on bądź co bądź nastolatkiem już nie był. Killua na pewno ucieszyłby się, gdyby usłyszał, jak to mówi, mógłby nazywać go starcem do końca swoich dni).

\- Nie. Jestem. Pijany – powiedział, nawet groźnie się prostując.

Leorio uznał, że może raz odpuścić chłopakowi, ale jedynie ze względów czysto formalnych, takich jak fakt, że nie chciał umierać po latach spędzonych w szkole medycznej, która niezwykle szybko odbierała jakiekolwiek chęci do życia. Nie warto było tracić życia dla jednego żartu, nie w tej chwili, nie tego wieczoru.

Kiedy odwrócił się, aby wrócić do zmywania, mając na celu skończyć tę cholerną robotę, jednocześnie odstawiając kieliszek obok siebie, jedynym co słyszał był dźwięk klawiatury w telefonie Kurapiki. Jak na potężnego użytkownika nenu, człowieka mafii i zabójcę fakt, że nie potrafił wyciszyć klawiatury w telefonie wprawiał Leorio w rozbawienie. Z jednej strony chciał go wyśmiać, a z drugiej myślał, że to całkiem urocze, że nigdy o tym nie pomyślał.

Czy tak właśnie wyglądało zakochanie? Podobały ci się rzeczy, które kiedyś byś wyśmiał bez mrugnięcia okiem? Czy czyjeś bardzo wątpliwe umiejętności używania telefonu stawały się nagle ujmujące?

\- Leorio – Kurapika miał pewną manierę w sposobie, w jakim wypowiadał jego imię i chyba dlatego nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, żeby poinformować blondyna, że może mówić do niego Leo, jak cała rodzina. Jego Leorio sprawiało, że czuł się jak w domu. – Zatańczyłbyś ze mną?

Dobrze, jeśli wcześniej Leorio zachowywał jakieś pozory niewzruszenia dziwnymi zachowaniami Kurapiki to teraz upuszczenie talerza do zlewu było jedyną możliwą opcją po całym wieczorze przepełnionym rozrywkami, na jakie się zdecydowanie nie pisał.

\- Tańczyć? – powtórzył, pomijając fakt, że został zaproszony do tańca przez Kurapikę, to, o ile dobrze pamiętał, miał dwie lewe nogi i nadrabiał swoje okropne umiejętności jedynie resztkami charyzmy.

\- Czy potrzebujesz, abym ci to przeliterował?

\- Ha ha, bardzo zabawne, ale nie sądzę, że dałbyś radę po tym całym winie – machnął ręką, nadal nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Oczywiście, że dałbym radę – był tak pewny swego, niemal bardziej, niż kiedy był trzeźwy. Było to ujmujące, ale też niezwykle irytujące. – Melodia ostatnio puściła mi tę piosenkę… Leorio – przerwał swój tok myślowy, aby znów powiedzieć jego imię w ten głupi, niezwykle ładny sposób. – Odwróć się.

Zrobił to. Po co i dlaczego? To są niewiadome tego równania. Jedynie przyszłość powie czy zrobił dobrze. Albowiem właśnie teraz mógł popełnić największy błąd w swoim życiu. Kurapika przechylił głowę na bok, pozwalając blond pasemkom wkraść się na jego zarumienioną twarz, a później się uśmiechnął i Leorio myślał, że może powinien umrzeć wcześniej przez zirytowanie Kurapiki, ponieważ śmierć z powodu tego, jak niesamowicie piękna była osoba, na którą patrzył, mogło być niezwykle żenującym sposobem na śmierć.

Mimo wszystko pozwolił Kurapice chwycić się za dłoń i zaprowadzić na środek kuchni, a później puścić z telefonu piosenkę, której początek wydawał się mu nieco za szybki, jak na wolny taniec, ale może blondyn wcale nie oczekiwał wolnego tańca. Pozwolił, aby chłopak ułożył jego dłonie na swoim ciele, a później swoje na jego. Czuł jak ciepłe robią się jego ramiona pod dotykiem Kurapiki.

Kurapika był o wiele niższy, ale nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało.

\- Jesteś cholernie wysoki – powiedział. – Zawsze mnie to frustrowało – dodał, co Leorio przyjął ze śmiechem. – Czekam na moment, w którym Gon i Killua mnie przerosną.

\- Oh to może wydarzyć się niedługo, patrząc na to, jak niski jesteś – powiedział, a później poczuł jak stopa Kurapiki odziana w różową skarpetkę następuje na tę jego, zdecydowanie celowo. – Żartuję, jeny, K’pika. Musisz być bardzo pijany.

\- Nie jestem pijany – rzucił chyba bardziej z przyzwyczajenia do tej mantry, aniżeli dlatego, że naprawdę tak sądził. – Nawet na trzeźwo mnie tak denerwujesz.

\- Czyli przyznajesz, że jesteś pijany! – zaśmiał się.

Bujali się nie do rytmu, nieco poza nim, jakby o minutę spóźniając się na każdą nutę piosenki, która, swoją drogą była bardzo ładna. Brzmiała jak piosenka, której można by słuchać na balach, albo znaleźć w filmie, w scenie gdzie główna para wiruje na parkiecie w tak wielu obrotach, że aż tobie robi się niedobrze od patrzenia.

Tak właśnie wyglądało zakochanie. To głupie, ale to chyba było to, że zgadzał się, aby Kurapika prowadził w tańcu i bardzo uważał, aby nie nadepnąć mu na stopę, chociaż już kilka razy to zrobił, a mimo wszystko w odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie rozbawiony, cichy śmiech chłopaka. Cieszyła go ta chwila, nawet jeśli bardziej niż prawdopodobne było to, że wyniknęła ona jedynie za sprawą czerwonego wina. Mógł przez chwilę cieszyć się tę piosenkę, która była spokojna, a czasem przyśpieszała. Wtedy Kurapika zawsze obracał nimi w tańcu.

\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tańczyć? – zapytał go Leorio.

\- Ludzie z mojego klanu kładli dość duży nacisk na takie umiejętności jak szycie, taniec, umiejętność uprawiania różnego rodzaju roślin… to taka tradycja, trzeba było potrafić te kilka rzeczy. Kultura… – przełknął ślinę.

Nie spoglądał na niego. Leorio rozumiał, jak ciężkie musiało być mówienie o swojej rodzinie, szczególnie że nieważne ile osób zabijesz, ona nigdy do ciebie nie wróci.

Leorio znał uczucie straty, wiedział, jak ciężko pogodzić się ze śmiercią człowieka, której nie potrafiłeś zatrzymać, chociaż z całych sił próbowałeś. On nie mógł nic zrobić, tak jak Kurapika, obaj byli bezbronni wobec śmierci, nieważne ile żyć ocaliłeś lub odebrałeś, tamte osoby nie wrócą.

A uczucia pozostaną, czy tego chcemy, czy nie.

\- Kultura mojego klanu… nie pamiętam tak wiele, jakbym chciał. Nie słuchałem mojej mamy, tak jak powinienem, nie chciałem zrozumieć ojca. A Pairo…

\- Wiem – powiedział cicho, przerywając tok myślowy i słowny blondyna, wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, może być nieciekawie. Mógł niemal usłyszeć myśli kołaczące się w jego głowie. Ścierały się jak zębatki w mechanizmie zegara. – Rozumiem, Kurapika.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i wbił w niego spojrzenie brązowych oczu. To zabawne, a może nie, że przez większość życia tak naprawdę patrzył na szare szkła kontaktowe, nie widział jego prawdziwych oczu, tych brązowych, które wyglądały jak płynna czekolada. Teraz jednak je zobaczył, nawet jeśli przydługa jasna grzywka nieco w nie wpadała. Leorio uśmiechnął się do niego, a później na chwilę przerwał ich taniec, aby go przytulić.

\- Nie zgodziłem się – rzucił blondyn, ale w jego słowach nie było żadnej siły, jego głos był przytłumiony przez to, że mówił w materiał jego koszuli oraz fartucha, który Leorio miał narzucony, aby nie pobrudzić koszuli w czasie mycia naczyń.

\- Mam przestać? – zapytał, jedynie po to, aby nieco go podrażnić.

\- Przestań mówić – rzucił Kurapika, opierając czoło na jego klatkę piersiową.

To żądanie akurat dobrze zrozumiał.

↺

Siedzieli na kafelkach w jego kuchni, wpatrując się w szafkę przed nimi. Było cicho, jeśli nie liczyć piosenek puszczających się z telefonu Kurapiki w przypadkowej kolejności. Nie rozmawiali dużo więcej. Wydawało się to zbędne, a Leorio i tak mógł niemal usłyszeć myśli Kurapiki. Alkohol musiał już z niego, chociaż minimalnie wyparować, a może po prostu jedynie napędzał myśli, które nigdy nie miały go opuścić.

Ta cała sytuacja zmusiła Leorio do wspomnienia swojego przyjaciela.

Byli tylko dzieciakami, jasne, że tak, ale nigdy nie zapomni kilku rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich było to, jak upadł. Było, to kiedy w pełnym słońcu grali na opiaszczonej ulicy w piłkę, gdzie kurz wznosił się niemal na ich wysokość. Było tak jasno. W jednej chwili Pietro biegł z piłką przy nodze, a w następnej leżał na piachu, wokół niego wznosiła się zasłona z żółtego piachu, a piłka toczyła się spokojnie do przodu. Pamiętał, jak niemal się przez nią przewrócił. Chociaż nie miało to ostatecznie znaczenia, nadal starł sobie kolana i gardło, kiedy krzyczał o pomoc, a nikt nie przychodził. Sam zaniósł Pietro do domu. Był tak zapłakany… do dziś pamiętał minę mamy swojego przyjaciela, kiedy stanął w drzwiach z Pietro w jego ramionach. Była przerażona, niemal tak samo, jak on. Dużo wtedy płakał. Płakał, kiedy siedział w salonie na dużym fotelu, brudząc go piaskiem osadzonym na jego ubraniach, kiedy krew z jego rozdrapanych kolan kapała na zielony dywan. Płakał, kiedy doktor powiedział, że muszą zabrać go na obserwację. Płakał w domu, kiedy jadł kolację z rodziną i nawet kiedy jego tata żartował, a mama zaproponowała mu flan na deser nie uśmiechnął się. Później płakał w nocy.

Następnego dnia tata Pietro ich odwiedził i powiedział, że jego syn jest poważnie chory, ale czuje się lepiej, chociaż jest słaby. W następnych tygodniach Leorio obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel umiera, upada, kiedy próbuje wstać, ale dalej odmawia mu, kiedy Leorio proponuje, że u pomoże.

Patrzył, jak jego skóra robiła się blada, a oczy puste i zmęczone. Później rodzice zabronili mu widzieć się z przyjacielem. Powiedzieli, że jest za bardzo chory, wtedy znowu płakał. Płakał bardzo dużo i przeklinał lekarzy, którzy nie chcieli pomóc biednej rodzinie jego przyjaciela. W jego śwince skarbonce, chociaż ją rozbił i zostawił pod drzwiami domu przyjaciela, nie było wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, aby pokryć, chociaż odrobinę kosztów.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że pieniądze napędzały świat. Pieniądze decydowały, kto żył, a kto umierał. Oh, jak bardzo nienawidził tej prawdy.

Właśnie dlatego rozumiał Kurapikę. Bo on również płakał, bo również cierpiał. Bo również tęsknił i chociaż ich przeżycia były niemal nieporównywalne, to wystarczyło znać ból. Ten ból, świadomość, że nie jesteś w stanie nic zrobić, że już po krzyku, bo twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest spuszczany do piaskowego dołu w trumnie.

Przygryzł wewnętrzne części policzków tak mocno, że poczuł krew na języku. To nie byłą dobra chwila na myślenie o tym. To nie była dobra chwila na użalanie się nad sobą. Więc zrobił to, co zawsze, uśmiechnął się i zapomniał. A raczej odsunął myśl od siebie jak najdalej, tak, że pewnego samotnego wieczoru powróci do niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

To nie był ani czas, ani miejsce.

Odchrząknął, próbując pozbyć się piasku w gardle.

\- Leorio – głos Kurapiki, niemal zbawienny, sprawił, że na niego spojrzał.

Blondyn jednak na niego nie patrzył. Wpatrywał się dalej w szafkę.

\- Ja… - i wtedy przeniósł na niego spojrzenie.

Leorio wiele razy widział czerwone oczy klanu Kurta. Na zdjęciach, na żywo na martwych gałkach ocznych, które Kurapika trzymał w dłoni, jednak przede wszystkim zapamiętał te na niezwykle żywej twarzy chłopaka. Za każdym razem, gdy myślał, że pamięta to uczucie, kiedy brązowy zmienia się w intensywną czerwień, błyszczącą tak niezwykle, że niemal nieprawdziwie, mylił się. Była to dziwna czerwień, intensywna, z pod tonami różu i fioletu. Oczy specjalisty. Oczy mordercy. Oczy człowieka pragnącego zemsty. Oczy przyjaciela. Oczy Kurapiki. Oczy kogoś, kogo kochał.

Czerwone oczy klanu Kurta. Ich kolor zmieniał się jedynie, kiedy osoba odczuwała silne emocje. Na pewno alkohol też miał jakiś wpływ na siłę emocji.

A Leorio wiedział co Kurapika zamierzał powiedzieć, wiedział, jak zamierzał złamać mu serce.

\- Kurapika – przerwał mu, nim zdążył powiedzieć kolejne słowo, nim zdążył skrzywdzić jego, ale przede wszystkim siebie.

Przez chwilę obaj byli cicho, a później oczy powoli zbladły. Bladły tak powoli, jakby powoli blondyn odrzucał od siebie tę myśl. Gdzieś na bok, gdzieś gdzie nikt jej nie zobaczy. Gdzieś gdzie nie wykładał swojego serca jak na talerzu, kiedy siedział na płytkach w kuchni Leorio i nie patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ja też – powiedział, jakby miało to wszystko wyjaśnić.

Może tak było, bo twarz Kurapiki nieco się rozjaśniła.

\- Myślę, że i ty i ja wolelibyśmy to usłyszeć, kiedy będziemy w pełni trzeźwi – odrzekł. – Kiedy będziemy świadomi naszych uczuć.

\- Jestem świadomy – wytknął Kurapika, brzmiało to tak pewnie, że aż sprawiło, że uśmiech wpłynął mu na usta.

\- Więc powiedz mi, to kiedy będziesz w pełni trzeźwy, ani kapki wina w twoim organizmie. Na pewno ci odpowiem – spojrzał na Kurapikę, jego ładną twarz, delikatne rysy, duże oczy, jasne włosy, delikatnie skrzywiony nos. – Zaczekam na to, K’pika. I tak już się na ciebie naczekałem, jeszcze chwila nic nie zmieni.

Chłopak odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i przytaknął. Leorio wiedział, że jeśli Kurapika będzie cokolwiek pamiętał to, na pewno podziękuje mu za to jutro, a jeśli nie to on poczeka. Przetrwał siedzenie na telefonie, wysłuchiwanie sygnałów i nieodebrane połączenia. Przetrwał patrzenie jak Kurapika nie śpi po nocach, nie je jak powinien, wraca ubabrany krwią. Widział, jak umiera, powoli, a potem widział, jak wraca, do niego, do nich, do przyjaciół. Widział go, teraz kiedy go kochał.

Później poczuł jego dłoń, delikatną, gładką, na jego policzku. Wiedział, że dla niego może zaczekać.

\- Jesteś dobry, Leorio. Masz dobre serce. Za dużo gadasz, ale nie jest to aż tak irytujące.

\- Ty też, K’pika. Jesteś dobry, zasługujesz na odpoczynek – wraz z tymi słowami z jego policzka zniknęła dłoń blondyna, chociaż on nadal czuł ciepło na nim ciepło.

A później znów siedzieli. Tym razem w ciszy, bo Kurapika wyłączył muzykę. Leorio myślał. O nich. O Killui i Gonie. Myślał o Pietro. Myślał o makabrze klanu Kurta. I kiedy on tak myślał, patrząc na drewniane szafki kuchenne i magnesy na lodówce jego przyjaciel powoli zasypiał. Słyszał, jak jego oddech zaczyna się wyrównywać, a kiedy był przekonany, że zasnął, zaniósł go do swojej sypialni, okrył kołdrą, zabrał swoje rzeczy, czyli piżamę oraz ubrania na jutro, oraz wyszedł, zasłaniając roletę w dużym oknie jedynie do połowy.

Kiedy stanął już za drzwiami, odetchnął z ulgą. Dał radę. Kurapika też. Obaj dali sobie radę i będą dalej dawali sobie radę.

Byli niemal niezniszczalni.

↺

Obudziło go jasne światło w pokoju, który nie należał do niego. Przez chwilę leżał, z zamkniętymi oczami, pozwalając rozrywającemu bólowi głowy sprawiać, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie było to nic, czego nie mógł przeżyć. Znosił o wiele gorsze rzeczy.

Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w drugą stronę, tak aby słońce zza połowicznie zasłoniętej rolety za bardzo go nie oślepiało. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na puste miejsce obok siebie. Oczywiście, że było puste. Wziął oddech, nie mógł zrobić nic aż tak głupiego. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie zrobił nic głupiego.

Przełykając gulę w gardle, sprawdził, czy jest ubrany. Miał na sobie koszulę, delikatnie rozpiętą, ale pamiętał, że zrobił to, jeszcze nim urwał mu się film. Jak mógł być tak nieodpowiedzialny? Spodnie były wymięte, ale nadal były to te same czarne, materiałowe spodnie, które ubierał, gdy wychodził z mieszkania, które dzielił z Melodią. No i te delikatnie różowe skarpetki, nad którymi wczoraj rozwodził się tak długo Leorio.

Leorio.

Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił nic idiotycznego. Miał nadzieję, że nie wystawił się w całości przed nim i nie powiedział mu nic o swoich uczuciach. Miał nadzieję, że nie powiedział nic o uczuciach, a jego oczy nie zrobiły się czerwone, że wszystko dalej było między nimi dobrze, tak jak być powinno, bez żadnych niepotrzebnych uczuć.

Znów odwrócił się w łóżku, tym razem patrzył na jasny sufit i czuł, jak jego głowa powoli, ale niezwykle efektownie eksploduje.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, tylko siłą woli nie łapiąc się za głowę. Rozejrzał się po sypialni Leorio. Nigdy w niej nie był. Miała zielone ściany, podobno ten kolor działał na ludzi uspokajająco, więc nic dziwnego, że wybrał akurat go. Po ciężkim dniu w szpitalu na pewno lepiej uspokoić się wokół zielonych ścian. Kurapice kojarzyły się one jeszcze z Gonem i jego śmiesznym zielonym strojem. Już dawno nie widział chłopców i zastanowił się, jak długo jeszcze będzie czekał, aż wszyscy się razem spotkają, znowu.

Chociaż może on ze wszystkich ludzi zasłużył na to, aby ludzie się z nim nie spotykali. Kazał na siebie czekać, ignorował ich tak długo, mając nadzieję, że w końcu go zostawią, a oni zawsze wracali z ciepłymi uśmiechami i słowami afirmacji, i z tym wszystkim, czego on nigdy im nie dawał. I Leorio był z nich najwytrwalszy. Pozwalał się ignorować, pozwalał mu być okropną osobą, pozwalał mu niszczyć ich relację i zawsze czekał. Zawsze rzucał mu spojrzenia i pytał, czy wszystko dobrze, nawet kiedy on go zbywał i zawsze czekał na niego, chociaż Kurapika nigdy mu nie kazał na siebie czekać.

Może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo teraz go kochał.

Podniósł się z łóżka nadal przy akompaniamencie rozrywającego bólu głowy oraz suchości w gardle. Bycie na kacu w ten niedzielni poranek zdecydowanie nie było spełnieniem jego marzeń.

Kiedy podszedł do drzwi, potykając się o kapcie leżące przy łóżku, przez co kopnął je pod łóżko, nieco zirytowany tym, że przez to głowa zakuła go mocniej. A kiedy otworzył drzwi i wyszedł do rozświetlonego promieniami słonecznymi salonu, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Przymknął oczy, próbując zobaczyć co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu.

W salonie było pusto, natomiast w kuchni widział chodzącą to w jedną to w drugą stronę wysoką figurę, którą musiał być Leorio.

Z radia stojącego na wyspie oddzielającej kuchnię od salono-jadalni leciała poranna audycja radiowa, na której szczebiocie Kurapika z okropnym bólem głowy nie był w stanie się w ogóle skupić. Nawet jeśli głos osób wypowiadających się nie był nieprzyjemny dla ucha. Podszedł bliżej całego zamieszania. Teraz mógł poczuć słodki zapach naleśników. Uśmiechnął się do siebie delikatnie, a później odgarnął włosy z twarzy i otworzył szerzej oczy, aby zobaczyć, co działo się w kuchni.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno – powitał go Leorio z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. – Kawa jest na stole, ale najpierw napij się wody, też tam stoi – wskazał dłonią w stronę oświetlonego jasnymi promieniami słońca drewnianego stolika, na którym stał czarny kubek z parującym napojem, a obok niego butelka wody w śmiesznej butelce wielorazowego użytku. – I weź tabletkę, też tam gdzieś jest.

Przytaknął, ponieważ nie był w stanie jeszcze nic powiedzieć. Czy coś się zdarzyło? Nic nie pamiętał oprócz tyrady Leorio na temat wyrzucania koszul poprzedniego wieczoru. Dawno nie wypił tak dużo alkoholu.

Posłusznie wziął małą białą pastylkę i popił wodą. Kolejne śmieszne uczucie to to, jak kojąco woda zaczęła wpływać na jego już wypłukany z alkoholu organizm. Poczuł się nieco lepiej, na tyle lepiej, aby wiedzieć, że wygląda i zapewne pachnie niezbyt ciekawie.

\- Mógłbym wziąć prysznic? – zagadnął, podchodząc z pustą butelką i ustawiając ją na wyspie, jednocześnie pozwalając Leorio zabrać ją i posłać mu uśmiech.

Jak na kogoś, kto również pił i spędził z nietrzeźwym nim cały wczorajszy wieczór, wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Jego oczy błyszczały tak jak zwykle, kiedy kręcił się po kuchni i nucił pod nosem piosenki z radia. Było w tym coś tak ciepłego i tak normalnego, że aż nierealnego.

Nie było to jego życie, może dlatego było tak przyjemne.

\- Jasne, K’pika – rzucił, skrót jego imienia prosto znajdujący swoje miejsce na jego języku. – Ręczniki są w koszu przy wannie. Czuj się jak u siebie. Chcesz jakieś ubrania?

\- Nie, dziękuję – odrzekł, może nie co za szybko, ale nie potrzebował o wiele za dużych ubrań Leorio, mógł przeżyć jeszcze godzinę w swojej wygniecionej koszuli i spodniach.

Tak więc zostawiając za sobą kuchnię, pełną słońca i kubek ciepłej kawy, udał się do toalety. Była jasna i bardzo czysta, czego nie spodziewał się po Leorio, nie dlatego, że nie potrafił po sobie sprzątać, a dlatego że wyglądała, jakby nikt nie spędzał w niej zbyt wiele czasu. Może wolał wziąć prysznic w szpitalu po zmianie? Kurapika nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia, ale postanowił nie przywiązywać do tego aż tak wielkiej wagi. Zabrał ręcznik z kosza i ułożył go na umywalce. Rozebrał się i nim poszedł się wykąpać, spojrzał na siebie w lustrze.

Zdecydowanie potrzebował ściąć włosy, były za długie i wpadały mu na twarz, co czasem bywało irytujące, poza tym wyglądał jak on, oprócz cieni pod oczami i opuchniętej twarzy, nie zmienił się, nadal miał te same oczy, te same blizny na klatce piersiowej, które były bardziej widoczne w jasnym świetle łazienki Leorio.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bardziej zmęczonym uśmiechem, a później wszedł do wanny, która osłonięta była zasłonką. Włączył komórkę prysznicową i chociaż woda była zimna, pozwolił jej spływać po całym jego ciele, aby go ocucić.

I rzeczywiście zimna woda miała działanie niemal zbawienne, bo zmusiła jego mózg do myślenia. W jednej chwili stał w strumieniu wody, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony, a w drugiej myślał, co tak naprawdę mógł powiedzieć Leorio, kiedy był nietrzeźwy. Nie mógł powstrzymać paniki, która sprawiła, że wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele się napięły. Co, jeśli powiedział za dużo? Co, jeśli zrobił coś idiotycznego? Co, jeśli zachował się samolubnie i po prostu zostawił Leorio ze swoimi uczuciami wyciągniętymi na dłoni?

Pozwolił wodzie lecieć dalej. Włosy miał już całkowicie mokre i wtedy pomyślał, że może powinien poprosić o świeże ubrania, chociażby świeżą koszulkę, coś, co nie pachniało jak spaghetti bolognesse, wino i pot. Jednak na to było już za późno. W dodatku teraz kiedy jego myśli wkraczały na nieprzyjemne terytoria jedną rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić to zapytać Leorio o wczorajszy wieczór.

Kurapika nie bał się głupich rzeczy, ale bał się sam siebie, graniczyło to nawet z czystą nienawiścią. Zrobił tak dużo rzeczy, zabił tyle osób, wszystko, aby zemścić się na Trupie Fantomu, a potem zostać samemu z wielką pustką w sercu. Nie czuł już nienawiści, nie czuł już niczego. Jego życie nie miało tak wiele sensu, jak to Leorio. Jego życie nie miało wiele wartości, wartość miały jedynie jego czerwone oczy.

Zakręcił wodę, a wraz z nią zniknął cały szum, który tłumił jego głośne głosy w głowie. Teraz były one niemal nie do wytrzymania. Mimo wszystko wyszedł z wanny, czując się lepiej jedynie pod względem fizycznym. Znów spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, mokre włosy prezentowały się nie najlepiej. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, aby wyjąć z nich gumkę do włosów i związał mokre włosy w kitkę, a później wycisnął z nich wodę nad umywalką. Kiedy podniósł głowę, znowu patrzyły na niego brązowe oczy. Niezwykle puste.

Ubrał się, a później sprawdził, czy wszystko było w dobrym stanie, nim wyszedł z łazienki.

Powitał go jeszcze intensywniejszy zapach śniadania, które przygotowywał Leorio. Wszystko tutaj wydawało mu się takie nierealne, ale jednocześnie tak ciepłe, dobre, domowe, że mógłby zostać tutaj na zawsze.

W salono-jadalni było (o ile to możliwe) jeszcze jaśniej. Nie sądził, aby tak długo zajęło mu doprowadzenie się do porządku, ale zawsze mógł stracić rachubę czasu.

Leorio nosił talerze i ustawiał na małym stoliku o okrągłym drewnianym blacie, wokół niego ustawione zostały cztery krzesła (również drewniane), na których leżały szare poduszki, prawdopodobnie jedynie dla wygody osoby siedzącej. Kiedy gospodarz zauważył, że stoi pośrodku pomieszczenia posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Siadaj, K’pika – jego głos był taki jak zawsze, donośny, promienny, ciepły. Kurapika nauczył się kochać ten głos. – Zrobiłem naleśniki, aczkolwiek… może lepiej nie patrz na spody.

\- Spaliłeś je? – rzucił, siadając na krześle, jednocześnie sięgając po kubek kawy, która nie była już taka gorąca jak wcześniej. Upił łyk.

\- Na swoją obronę powiem, że pierwszy raz je robiłem.

Jak na zrobione przez Leorio po raz pierwszy wyglądały naprawdę dobrze, były małe, w miarę okrągłe i niezwykle puszyste, przypominały niemal małe serniki, a nie naleśniczki. Oprócz tego na stole stał sos czekoladowy oraz rozmrożone truskawki. Leorio usiadł naprzeciwko niego z kubkiem kawy, a następnie sięgnął do cukierniczki, aby wsypać nie jedną, nie dwie, a trzy łyżki cukru. Kurapika skrzywił się na ten widok, ale nic nie powiedział, jedynie sięgnął widelcem po jednego z puchatych naleśników i chcąc nie chcąc zobaczył jego spalony spód, pozostawił to jednak bez komentarza.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy przerywanej głosami osób prowadzących audycje i zapowiadających kolejny numer. Kurapika w tym czasie czuł jak woda z włosów kapie mu na plecy i zastanawiał się, jak poruszyć temat wczoraj bez brzmienia desperacko. Nie chciał brzmieć, jakby się bał, ale prawda była taka, że czuł się jak małe dziecko, które jest przekonane, że pod jego łóżkiem czai się potwór. Tylko że tym potworem był on sam. Nigdy nie bał się ciemności, bał się jednak stracić ludzi przez to, że nie był w stanie im pomóc, przez to, że zawalił całą sprawę. Zniszczył już wystarczająco bardzo siebie i wszystko dookoła, kiedy dążył do swojego celu. Teraz musiał odbudować i to, i zburzone miasto w jego sercu.

Znów napił się kawy, smakowała bardziej jak woda o konsystencji kawy, ale w wydawało mu się, że nie zasłużył na nic lepszego, tylko wodę o smaku kawy i cierpki posmak w ustach. Nawet nie wiedział jaką kawę lubił. Wszystko, co wiedział o swoim życiu to to, że szuka zemsty. A kiedy już ją znalazł nagle, zrobiło się w tym życiu niezwykle pusto.

\- Leorio – odezwał się, odstawiając kubek na stół. – Czy powiedziałem wczoraj coś… nietaktownego? – zapytał, przecinając naleśnika.

\- Nie, gadałeś same głupoty, co chyba nie jest aż takie odmienne od codzienności – rzucił Leorio z uśmiechem, a Kurapika nie był w stanie się powstrzymać od kopnięcia go w piszczel. – Ał! Żartowałem! Żartowałem! Jeny, ale ty jesteś nerwowy…

\- To poważne pytanie, Leorio – i wraz z tymi słowami włożył sobie kawałek naleśnika do ust. Był bardzo dobry, nie za słodki, miękki i chociaż było czuć spaleniznę, nie smakowały na takie robione pierwszy raz.

\- Nic takiego, aczkolwiek kazałeś mi ze sobą zatańczyć – odrzekł, polewając czekoladą naleśnika. – Trochę mnie podeptałeś.

Poczuł, jak robi się czerwony na policzkach. Nie wiedział jednak, czy z powodu tego, że kazał Leorio ze sobą tańczyć, czy dlatego, że go zirytował swoim beztroskim tonem.

\- Niemożliwe – odparł niemal od razu. – Dobrze tańczę.

\- Nawet pijany?

\- Nawet pijany – zapewnił, chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy nie był pijany. – Z resztą nie byłem aż tak pijany.

Leorio parsknął na to śmiechem, a Kurapika zdecydował się posłać mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.

\- Nie martw się, K’pika, odpłynąłeś szybciej, niż zdążyłeś powiedzieć cokolwiek ważnego – zapewnił go z uśmiechem, który jakoś nie dosięgnął jego oczu, Kurapika to zauważył, ale postanowił pozostawić bez komentarza.

Resztę śniadania spędzili na uzupełnianiu luk w pamięci Kurapiki. Nie było dla niego żadnej litości, usłyszał tyle żenujących rzeczy o samym sobie i o tym, jak niemal zbił kieliszek do wina, że poprzysiągł sobie nigdy więcej nie tykać alkoholu, chociażby miało zależeć od tego jego życie. Jedyne co z tego wynikało to kłopoty.

Aczkolwiek pomimo wielu historii, które wprawiły go w zakłopotanie, to uzupełnienie jego urwanego filmu pozwoliło mu upewnić się, że nic nie zrobił. Leorio również nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał poddawać ich relację próbie, śmiał się, jedząc naleśniki, a później, kiedy one się już skończyły, same rozmrożone truskawki. Kurapika zauważył, jak lekkie wydaje się jego serce, gdy spędza czas z Leorio, gdy widzi uśmiech na jego przystojnej twarzy, gdy jego oczy błyszczą z rozbawienia albo gdy robi urażoną minę, marszcząc brwi i czoło, jednocześnie wcelowując w niego oskarżycielsko palec. Zapomniał, jak bardzo lubił Leorio, nawet nie jako osobę, którą kochał, a jako przyjaciela, kogoś, kto spędził z nim czas w czasie Egzaminu na Łowcę, kogoś, kto zawsze do niego dzwonił, kogoś, kto zawsze pytał go o zgodę, nim zamknął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Kurapika dawno nie czuł się tak dziwnie dobrze, bo mimo tego, że nadal odczuwał to, jak przemielił go alkohol, to gdzieś w środku czuł to śmieszne ciepło, to samo, którym emanował cały Leorio. Kochał to ciepło, bo kojarzyło mu się z domem. Tak długo nie miał prawdziwego domu, że zapomniał, że tworzą go ludzie, a jego domem był Leorio, ale też Gon i Killua. Cała ich czwórka na zawsze była ze sobą związana. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi, byli niemal rodziną. Nie ważne jak daleko od siebie się znajdą, nieważne jak bardzo nie będą chcieli się odnaleźć zawsze znajdą wspólną drogę do siebie.

Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

Po śniadaniu Leorio zabronił mu sprzątać, znowu wyciągając idiotyczną kartę gościnności, ale Kurapika nie miał serca z nim dyskutować. Pozwolił mu po sobie posprzątać, a później, kiedy stał przy kuchennej wyspie, obserwując, jak zmywa naczynia pomyślał, że przecież to nie było jego życie.

\- Powinienem już iść – powiedział, chowając komórkę do kieszeni spodni. - I tak nadużyłem gościnności.

— Nie gadaj, jakbyś był kimś obcym — wytknął mu Leorio, zakręcając kran, nawyk, który miał, a później odwracając się w jego stronę. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odrzekł, celując w niego palcem.

\- Tak — jedno uderzenie serca, _kocham cię_ — Jesteśmy. Ale i tak będę musiał już iść.

Może kiedyś nie będzie musiał wychodzić, może kiedyś będzie mógł zostać. Jednak to nie miało być dzisiaj, narobił Leorio wystarczająco dużego kłopotu tym, że musiał niańczyć go cały poprzedni wieczór. Teraz mógł sam zabrać się stąd, nim wpadnie na jeszcze głupszy pomysł, niż wypicie prawie całej butelki wina.

\- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi – rzucił.

I tak zrobił, jednocześnie proponując mu czapkę na mokre włosy. Kurapika odmówił, rzucając, że i tak szybko złapie taksówkę i nie będzie mu zimno w głowę. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu dał radę pozbyć się osaczającego go mężczyzny. Udało mu się włożyć buty i wyjść za drzwi niemal w jednym kawałku nie licząc tyrady o tym, jak źle wychodzenie na chłodne powietrze z mokrymi włosami może wpłynąć na zdrowie.

Kurapika nie sądził, że to możliwe, ale od kiedy Leorio został doktorem, stał się jeszcze bardziej upierdliwy, jeśli chodziło o jego zdrowie. Ale chyba aż tak mu to nie przeszkadzało. Może właśnie tak wyglądało kochanie kogoś, że nawet jeśli cię irytował to i tak mogłeś słuchać jego idiotycznych tyrad.

\- Ej, Kurapika – rzucił Leorio, kiedy już miał odchodzić. – Napisz, jak będziesz w mieszkaniu.

Coś w tych słowach sprawiło, że miał ochotę powiedzieć mu. Powiedzieć mu co czuje, że go kocha, a później pocałować go jak w tych wszystkich romantycznych filmach. Ostatecznie jednak jedynie się uśmiechnął i skinął głową, nim zaczął schodzić po schodach.

Jednak jeszcze nie był w stanie pozwolić tym słowom wypłynąć z jego ust. Obaj musieli jeszcze trochę na to zaczekać.


End file.
